Sister or Foe?
by posiedansgirl123
Summary: Hi, I'm Dream Chaser, that's not really my name, it's my hero name. Anyway I just found out I have a sister I didn't even know about! You see after I was born I was immediately given to the monks, they raised me, taught me ,then set me on a quest to find my sister. I don't know where she is but I know that I'll do whatever it takes to find her! I'm Dream Chaser, this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_Here at last….. Titan's Tower, _thought Dream Chaser. She wore a silver shimmery cape when she took it off she wore a white outfit that was connected from the front top sides of the outfit that was strung to a collar on her neck, her outfit had a quarter moon cut at the stomach and she wore bracelets that is deflective against objects, she had a special sword strapped to her waist, and knee high boots that had heels, her hair was white with black streaks, and finally on her forehead was a quarter moon that was white and sparkly.

Dream Chaser swam to Titan's Island(a.k.a. Titan's Tower but it's a tiny island too so yeah) and pulled herself onto the beach then walked all the way to the "front door".

_Should I just knock? Or…. _thought Dream Chaser.

_**BANG! BANG! **_

Suddenly an alarm activated!

"Great, Dream Chaser! Just walk in and they won't hurt you! Just knock on the door and the alarm won't start!" she said to herself.

She walked in and stood confused and worried that she may have made her presence known and maybe they thought she was a dangerous criminal!

She sighed and walked slowly toward anywhere after she closed the door.

Then the the microphones on the wall said,"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! CALLING ALL TITANS! INTRUDER ALERT!"

_Maybe I should just leave….. It's not like they'll miss me or anything. It's not like my sister and life is here or anything, _she thought to herself with sadness.

Suddenly the door banged open and a teenage boy said,"Titans attack!"

"Wait!" Dream Chaser screamed.

But they didn't listen a little green bot turned into a tiger. Finally she had to defend herself, but she would not hurt them! She would simply defend and wait till they wore out. She wouldn't not be tired she was taught never to gig up besides it was noon she was strongest at night especially when they full moon rose.

A blue blast shoot directly at her she quickly drew her sword and faced the blue blast and deflected it at the ceiling.

"Titans stand down!" said the teenage boy.

They stopped attacking and gave the her some space.

She stepped closer one step and put her sword away.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked the teenage boy.

"You first." she replied.

He growled then finally spoke.

"Fine. I'm Robin, this is Cyborg, Star Fire, Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven. Now, I ask again who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"Hm…. I guess I do owe you something after I did a bang up job on your ceiling… Robin." she said trying to ignore him and as she said it a huge block of the ceiling almost fell on her but Terra stopped it from happening.

"Thanks uh, um…." thanked Dream Chaser forgetting her name.

"Terra. It's, Terra." she said annoyingly.

"Right. And the name's Dream Chaser, but my friends call me Dreamer, you guys can call me Dream Chaser." Dreamer said rudely but quickly apologized.

"And your here because….?" asked Star Fire.

"Well I was told that I had a sister here but, um, I kinda swam and got lost." she answered looking at the floor.

"Well, maybe we can help you. What's her name?" Robin asked.

"I don't exactly know. But the monks gave me this Journal to help find her it was my mother's and they said that she would recognize it, and it has strange mystical writings I don't recognize it or else I would have a clue already. So…. that's why I'm here. So, can you find her?" she asked finally feeling a little relieved.

"I don't really know any mystical writings but, Raven does. Raven can you translate?" asked Robin looking at her.

"Maybe. Let me look." she said looking at the Journal then a tear fell down her cheek and she dropped the Journal and ran to her room.

"Raven? Raven!" screamed Robin.

"Was it…." Dreamer started then looked at the Journal on the floor and picked it up.

"It can't be? Raven said that she was an only child." said Star Fire looking sympathetic for Raven.

"Well she recognized it, and the monks said that after she looks at it and I look at it then I'll be able to translate and it will start glow, so….." she said then looked into it and it started to glow.

_'For the One you seek, ye shall find at an island in a tall tower. She was my daughter, and you are my daughter. Find her and you'll reach the end of your journey.' _she recited in her head.

"What does it say?" asked Star Fire.

"It says: '_For the One you seek, ye shall find at an island in a tall tower. She was my daughter, and you are my daughter. Find her and you'll reach the end of your journey.' _So…. Raven, _is_ my sister. I have to talk to her. This is the end of my journey." she said sadly and happily.

"Well, maybe you should give her some space it's a big shock to her. She thought her mother was her only family. Also I need to talk to you. Alone." Robin said seriously.

"What for?"

"I need to more about you if you're gonna stay."

"Stay? You mean here. Well you said to give here space then I'll give her space. Besides I live better without roommates no offense."

"Don't the monks count as roommates?"

"Well, maybe but I kinda sneak out at night and I built my own place. I was taught to survive everywhere even in water."

"Really?"

"Well, duh! If my opponent where either afraid of the opposite of water then the likely place to hide would be the water!"

"Can you please come with me? Now?"

"Uh, sure."

They walked all the to Robin's room then he sat on the bed and she sat on the window seat. He got a pen and a file clear for a picture, DNA, acrobatics, powers or not, family, extras(like pets birth-days etc.), and a question for being a reformed villain or not.

"So…. what do you want to know?" asked Dreamer raising an eyebrow.

"Who are your parents? Besides your father." he asked.

"Why 'besides my father'?"

"Well you and Raven look alike and sound the same, and you both where capes and you both have same taste in clothing."

"That doesn't mean we have the same father! Look, I'm sorry but my father is not! And NEVER EVER will be…. him."

"OK, fine. Then who's your father?"

"I don't, um, have one."

"You can't just not have one to be born."

"It's complicated so can we move on now please?"

"OK, then your mother must be, Raven's mother to."

"You guessed it!"

"How old are you?"

"Turning fifteen this year."

"Any pets we should be aware of?"

"Just one! My griffin, Sapphire. She has some, um, business to take care."

"OK…. what exactly are your powers?"

"I can do spells, move water, fly, and blast people with the moon. Oh, and I can fight with a sword and do hand-to-hand combat, and acrobatics to."

"I just asked for powers. And how can you 'blast people with the moon'?"

"Well you see I have no father because of what happened with, Raven, and, Trigon. So my mother called on the, Moon Spirit a.k.a. Selene, and asked of a child who wasn't born from man and woman and then, Selene, granted her wish and thats where I come in."

"OK. Eh hem. Where you ever a villain at some point?"

"Was that rhetorical?"

"So, you were one? Or you still are?"

"No, and never."

"I think we're done here."

"Was that to be rude?"

"No. I think we have an open guest room for you."

"You think." said Dreamer raising an eyebrow.

_He's cute. But he has an attitude. And he's always serious. He needs to loosen up and get a grip! _thought Dreamer.

"It wasn't to be rude. We've been here for an hour. And it's lunch time we're going out for pizza wanna come?" asked Robin trying to be nice and not get on her bad side because he knew that it would be _**really **_bad!

"I guess but do they also serve seafood, or vegetarian stuff?" she replied nicely.

"I think so."

"Great! But could I talk to, Raven, before we leave? Alone."

"Uh. I don't know you'll have to ask, Raven, that but if she says no, then just don't insist. OK? You really don't wanna be on here bad side!"

"I guess I'll go up to her room. Where is it exactly?"

"If you're gonna live here you have to get a tour of the place. Follow me."

They toured the entire Tower! It was **AMAZING**! They had a pool(I added that I don't really know if they had one), a gym, a training field inside and outside, 3 guest rooms(added that to), game systems, and a radio. Then Robin showed Dreamer all their rooms and hers.

"Wow! Amazing…." Dreamer said in awe.

"I know its great." agreed Robin.

"This is great and all…. but can I go see ,Raven?"

"I guess you know where she is."

"Thanks."

Dreamer ran all the way to Raven's room smiling broadly. She stopped at her door and knocked 3 times.

"Uh. Raven? Are you there?" asked Dreamer.

"Raven? I think it's time we talked…. you see…. I think, that you think that ,Trigon, is my father. But he's not, I'm related to you because of our mother. And if you need time then that's ,OK. When I found out I tried to get out of my mind and I thought it was impossible… but I looked at the Journal then I knew. I'll leave you alone now."

She started to walk away slowly but then Raven's door opened and she stepped out with her cape on and her hood up.

"You're right i did think we were related by ,Trigon. If he's not your father who is?" asked Raven pulling down her hood.

"I don't have one… Mother, called on ,Selene, that's why I'm strongest at night because of the moon. Selene, gave me powers and said that I would learn from you how to control them and when I found you that my journey would end…. and now it has." replied Dreamer.

"Actually, there is a way I control my powers I can teach you it…."

"I'd like that."

Before they could say anything else the alarm blared, then Robin spoke over the mic.

"All Titans to the Mission Room ASAP! That includes you to ,Dream Chaser." reported Robin.

As soon as they were all gathered Robin told them why they were there.

"Over the past few days I've been studying the past few break-ins: 2 banks, 1 jewelry stores, and 1 museum. And we've tried capturing the robbers…. they're one of our past foes: Jinx, Gizmo, Numerous, and Tumbler. And I've examined where they're going to hit next: California Museum of Historical Artifices where the most priceless artifices are." explained Robin.

"Wait. Isn't that the Museum they hit the day before yesterday?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, but for some reason there's something there they want. And for some reason they're determined to get it." answered Robin.

"So…. let's go stop them!" exclaimed Dreamer enthusiastically.

"I agree but you might have a little to much enthusiasm. Besides, we don't know how strong or far your powers can go."

"So, you don't know me well enough to stay before, now you don't know how strong or far they go! Just perfect!"

"Fine. You can come but only hand-to-hand combat."

"Fine! Let's go."

"Titan's move out!"

They all either ran or flew to the Museum. When they arrived a big hole was in the wall of the Museum and guards were knocked out.

"You were correct ,Robin, they did come back." said Star Fire with starbolts in her hands.

"Titans go!" yelled Robin.

The Titans moved in on the Museum, crashed through the hole and found Tumbler, Jinx, and Numerous. But no Gizmo.

"Jinx! Where's ,Gizmo?!" yelled Robin.

"Oh. I don't know the little dude crashed and ran off…. but I'm so glad you came to play!" she answered but after 'play' she waved her hand a unluckiness spread fast.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't my old friend ,Jinx." Dreamer said smirking and eyes glowing white.

"You know her?" asked Beast Boy.

"We ran in to each other a few times while she was robbing a bank!" answered Dreamer.

"Titans attack!" yelled Robin.

They closed in on on Tumbler and the rest. Cyborg and Robin took Tumbler, Dreamer and Raven took Jinx, and Beast Boy, Terra, and Star Fire took Numerous.

"So, when did you decide to pick up a little team?" asked Dreamer to Jinx sweeping her off her feet and into the air.

"When did you start to lose your powers?" asked Jinx waving her hand of unluckiness.

Dreamer flew through the air and hit the wall.

_I CAN'T TAKE IT! I don't care what ,Robin, says I'm using my powers! _thought Dreamer.

She put her hands together and rubbed them together, white sparkles fell on the floor, then finally her eyes glowed inflamed white.

"Dream Chaser no!" yelled Robin knowing this would happen.

Dreamer shot a powerful bolt a Jinx and she shot through another wall.

(in numerous voices(the previous warriors))"You have done horrible things ,Jinx, but there is good in you. I will spare you. But be fore warned! Try something like this again, and you will be shown no mercy!" yelled Dreamer.

Dreamer's eyes stopped glowing inflamed white and she fell to the ground. By the time she fell Jinx, Numerous, and Tumbler were defeated and taken to jail. And by that time Dreamer became conscious.

"What were you thinking?!" yelled Robin furiously.

"I know my limits and I know what I was thinking! Most of it…" yelled back Dreamer.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Robin calmly.

"I got up from Jinx's wave of unluckiness, blasted her, then everything went blank. Then I woke up and you started yelling at me." answered Dreamer still not forgetting how loud he yelled.

"You must've activated something inside you. Beast Boy remember the time you let out that inside werewolf?" explained Robin.

"How can I forget!" answered Beast Boy.

"Raven, why don't you take ,Dreamer, to Titan's Tower. And I'll stay here in town and pick up something to eat." said Robin.

"OK. Dreamer, how about I teach that trick on controlling your powers." said Raven as she and Dreamer flew to Titan's Tower.

"OK, Robin, why'd you really want them both to leave?" asked Cyborg.

"Because, when ,Dreamer, got blasted to a wall something fell from her belt." answered Robin pulling a communicator that had Slade's mark on the front.

"Wait that can't be she has all the proof that she's not you know like what I was…" said Terra remembering the horrible things she did when she was under Slade's control. Betraying the Teen Titans, trying to bury them alive, lying. She would give almost anything to forget that.

"I'm not sure if she's involved with Slade in that way. But when we pick up pizza we'll have to confront her." said Robin confident that she would have to tell the truth.

At Titan's Tower where Raven and Dreamer are….

"Soooo…. how do she do this?" asked Dreamer.

"You just cross yours legs like this and let it hold you up, then put your hands like this, close your eyes and say: 'azarath metitron cynthos'(I don't know if thats how it spelled), then keep on saying it and let your mind wander and you'll feel peace." answered Raven.

"OK." said Dreamer doing exactly what she said crossed her legs she started float, placed her hands exactly how Raven did, closed her eyes and began to say: 'Azarath metitron cynthos'.

Dreamer let her mind wander. She felt peace just like Raven, her sister, said she would. Until a picture of Slade appeared and she felt scared, sorrowful, and unhappy, miserable. She couldn't take it she screamed as loud as she could! She opened her eyes and broke her concentration. She fell to the ground holding her hands to her head wanting it to go away! Immediately raven broke hers and ran to Dreamer.

"Wake up! It's not real. Close your eyes and picture something you enjoy doing or someone you love. Then open your eyes again." instructed Raven.

Dreamer did exactly what she said, and when she opened her eyes again those feelings ran away and happiness filled up inside her.

"Are you OK now?" asked Raven concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." answered Dreamer.

"If we're going to be sister's I need to get on a first name basis."

"It's ,Luna. It's italian for moon. What's yours? Or is it ,Raven?"

"It's ,Raven."

They both smiled and laughed. Then the doors to the Tower game/living room/mission room/music room then Terra, Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy came in with pizza and soda's. They were amazed that Raven actually laughed.

"Raven, does not laugh." said Star Fire looking confused as the rest of the group.

"Well, Dream Chaser, does a pretty bang up job of making her laugh." said Beast Boy smiling just tad.

"Guys, I'd like to reintroduce my sister ,Luna." said Raven smiling.

"Hi. My hero name is either ,Dream Chaser, or ,Dreamer. My birth name is ,Luna." said Luna.

"Well. I don't know about you all but I'm starved!" exclaimed Terra rubbing her hands together.

"Alright. Cyborg paper plates, Beast Boy optional toppings, and Luna since it's your first day on the job you can do the honors of either a movie or music." announced Robin.

"OK, where are your movies?" asked Luna smiling, for the first time she actually thought she fit in. She was happy.

"Over there." said Robin pointing her in the right direction.

After Cyborg got the paper plates, and Beast Boy got the optional toppings Luna came over with a movie in her hand.

"What'd you pick?" asked Robin smiling.

"The Legend of Sleepy Hollow one of my favorites!" exclaimed Luna.

**1 hour and 39 minutes later**

"Alright. As I recall I did the cleaned up yesterday. So, Beast Boy, its your turn!" explained Cyborg crossing his arms.

"No, way! I did them yesterday!" argued Beast Boy.

"Guys. Guys! GUYS!" yelled Robin trying to get their attention.

"That's not important right now…. Luna, we let you into this group not only because of your skills, and past. But because we trusted you. That minute you redirected that blast at the ceiling and not us, showed us that you were trustworthy and kind."

"But I have to ask again are you or were you ever a villain?" asked Robin.

"Robin. You already asked-" began Raven angrily.

"Its OK, Raven…. no, I was never or ever will be a villain." answered Luna.

"Alright, then what's this?" asked Robin pulling out the communicator.

"Where did you get that?!" demanded Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Previously on __Sister or Foe?__ :_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Dream Chaser, my friends call me Dreamer, you guys can call me Dream Chaser."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Looking for my sister. The monks told me she was here."_

_"Is ,Raven, your sister?"_

_"Yes, I need to talk to her."_

_"Were you ever a villain?"_

_"Never and no."_

_"Robin, why'd you send them away. The real reason."_

_"Because when she hit the wall something fell out of her belt. It has Slade's mark on the front."_

_"You don't think….."_

_"I'm not sure but we need to talk to her."_

_"When you came here we thought you were a villain but you claimed you weren't, and we believed you. But now we're not sure. Where did you get this?"_

_"The question is where did __**you **__get that?"_

"I'm asking one more time where did you this?" asked Robin impatiently.

"I…. can't say." replied Luna sadly with tears filing in her eyes.

"Then I'm gonna have to take you to the police." said Robin firmly.

"NO!"

"Then tell where you got this."

"I can't! OK, it was a long time ago and I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Luna, we can help you…" said Raven feeling betrayed.

"I don't need help!" she yelled.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"You need to talk about it." said Terra.

"How would you know how I feel!" exclaimed Luna.

"Because I was taken by ,Slade, to. So has Robin."

"I you guys know so much about him then why haven't you captured him?" asked Luna with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Because he's to smart for us. Anytime we plan something he's one step ahead of us." explained Robin.

"Huh. I _almost_ killed him once like what you saw with ,Jinx." explained Luna.

"What was that anyway?" asked Robin.

"It was ,Moon." said Raven answering Robin's question.

"How? How can she be in me?" asked Luna feeling more confused than ever.

"I don't know but if ,Mother, asked for a child not born of man than you have to mothers."

"That's not possible."

"It is now."

"Whats more important is how you got this." said Robin throwing the communicator on the living room/mission room table.

"Alright I'll tell you. When the monks set me on my journey they said that I'll have some challenges on the way. Well when I was in the woods far away from the monks home a man in a orange and black mask confronted me and said that I had an inner-spirit that would someday would destroy the world and said that he would train me to control it, and I said yes. Later when he saw what all I could do he asked if I would be willing to become his apprentice by that time it had been a month so I trusted him, he had never given me any doubt not to. But one day he sent me to steal something I told him no, so he started to hit me, I defended and then my "inner-spirit" kicked in, and the next thing I remember is being in the water and dolphins pulling me onto the Island thats when you guys come in." explained Luna.

"Wow. I never thought that ,Slade, would do so much for an apprentice!" exclaimed Terra.

"Yeah, and right now he has a bad reputation for apprentices!" exclaimed Robin.

"Anyway when he sent me on that task he gave me that." explained Luna pointing at the communicator.

"Then if you went away why did you still have it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because, I thought I could track ,Slade, but unfortunately I haven't been able to crack the inscription." explained Luna.

"Leave that to me!" said Cyborg smiling and taken the communicator to his room fiddling with on the way.

"If that's the truth then I guess you can stay and we can help you with this ,Slade, problem." exclaimed Robin confidently.

_I doubt it! No one can help me not even Selene. _thought Luna sadly.

Suddenly Luna's "inner-spirit" kicked in.

"Selene! Release ,Luna!" yelled Robin.

_"For the answer you seek is only within yourselves who have been slaves to him. Look for him and get personal."_ (in _**numerous**_ voices) said Selene in Luna's body.

"Why are you constantly in her?" asked Terra feeling it would be horrible!

_"Terra, is it? For this answer you must seek help from her for a ceremony must be held then I will come from her and the moon then will be finished." _(in _**numerous**_ voices) she answered.

"What ceremony?" asked Beast Boy and Cyborg in unison.

_"In do time young heroes." _she said (in _**numerous**_ voices).

Then she collapsed to the ground held her head, Raven helped her to her feet and said:

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, although my head hurts." she answered.

"Do you know anything abut a ceremony?" asked Robin.

"A ceremony? You'll have to be more specific." she requested.

"Well thats as specific as it gets."

"Hm…."

_A ceremony? The monks would say look within yourself to see the future or your destiny… _she thought.

Luna began to meditate and looked deep within herself.

She saw herself in a small piece of ground and memories floating in a circle around her, her "mothers" faces around her…

"Wow…." gasped Luna in awe.

She touched a memory of her childhood then she was pulled in.

"What is this child doing her ,woman?" asked a monk.

"I brought her here to stay till she is ready." asked a woman in white clothes, long purple hair, and a gem on her forehead. Who was Luna's mother.

"Do you have a gift from a god or goddess to prove she is worthy?" asked the monk.

"Right here in my arms." replied Luna's mother holding the child to the monk waiting for him to take her.

Luna's eyes swelled she did not remember this till now… a tear trickled down her cheek, she tried to touch her mother but all it did was ripple like a finger touching water.

"Do you have proof?" asked the monk.

She unwrapped the blanket over her head and there laid a quarter moon on her forehead shimmering and sparkling but as soon as it was shown it blew off and circled around baby Luna.

The monk opened his mouth in awe then took the baby quickly and shut the door.

Then the memory was over and she was back on the small piece of ground.

Tears ran down her face as she looked around for something about a ceremony that could help her.

When she was finished looking around she wiped the tears coming down and began to meditate again for something specific.

When she felt something come out she opened her eyes and a sorta wisp that glowed and sparkled circled around her until it stopped right at her heart drew something from inside her and then sparkles shot out all around then a woman appeared with a moonstone on her neck and white flowing hair that circled around her with a silky white dress with a silver bracelets on her wrists and a silver sandals that wrapped around up to her knees.

"You must be ,Selene." said Luna guessing.

"Correct ,Luna. And I'm guessing you are lost." replied Selene.

"Why would you say that."

"I live inside of you and that will not change… If you want my help just ask."

"Alright. What is "the ceremony" that you spoke about last time you… did what you did?"

"It's a ceremony that is held only on the Lunar Eclipse, it powers one's true self. And releases a guide or demon. I am your guide until that point, and you must learn to control your powers. Until then, I will remain in you. Good-bye ,Luna."

When Luna finally opened her eyes Raven, and Terra and even Robin was there.

"Hey." said Luna looking tired.

"Did you learn anything?" asked Robin harshly.

_Gosh, he's soooooo annoying! Man! Hmm…. Maybe I should turn into a toad or a fish. Or even a HAMSTER! Yeah! _thought Luna excitingly.

"_With those who annoy me so, turn that mortal into fur_!" said Luna casting a hamster spell on Robin. And immediately he turned into a hamster.

"_I wish I might, I need to keep this mortal fur ball in a cage_!" added Luna casting another spell. Only this wasn't a changer spell it was a cage spell and it popped beside Robin.

Luna took robin who was bitting her non-stop and put him in the hamster cage. Then she whipped her finger at the cage and it disappeared.

Terra and Raven stood astonished at what just happened.

"What just…? Where…? How…?" asked Terra unable to process anything and never finished a sentence.

"Luna, where is ,Robin?" asked Raven.

"Oh, I turned into a hamster then but him in a cage then put him in my room." answered Luna.

"Why did you turn him into a hamster? Your acting ridiculous!"

"Because he's annoying me! Now if you excuse me I'm tired and I'm going to bed." replied Luna walking away up to her room. Or at least the guest room.

When she reached the room where she was staying she saw the hamster cage on the bed. She moved at the end of the bed on the floor.

Robin chittered away probably saying some nasty things like "Your gonna get when you change me back," "Your off the Team! Pack your things!" But Luna ignored it. She was really tired from the meditation. Meditation, doesn't usually tire her but this one did.

She toke of her cape and braided her hair then laid down and fell asleep, fast asleep.

When she woke up she saw sunlight.

She felt fresh, just fresh. When she got up she took a shower, re braided her hair and got on her cape and costume. Then went down stairs for breakfast.

When she saw the down stairs, Terra was playing with rocks, Raven was reading a book, Cyborg was playing a video game, Starfire was mediating, and Beast Boy was making breakfast.

She sat down and at the breakfast table and just waited for anyone to speak, she waited… and waited… and waited… and waited, until…

"BREAKFAST IS READY! ROBIN, STARFIRE, TERRA, RAVEN, CYBORG COME ON! YOU TO LUNA!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Uh, Beast Boy, I'm right here so is everybody else." said Luna rubbing her ears.

"I know, I just like doing it! Anyway want breakfast?" asked Beast Boy holding a frying pan with a very unusual egg?

"Uh, sure."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Idiot over there cooks nast-eeee stuff!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Well I think that you should give everybody a chance!" exclaimed Luna holding out a plate.

"Like ,Robin?" asked Raven angrily.

"Yeah, where is ,Robin? I haven't seen him since yesterday!" asked Beast Boy.

"Luna, turned him into a hamster. And put him in a cage!" exclaimed Terra.

"WHAT?!" yelled Beast Boy.

Luna spit out food on Beast Boy.

"It's true! Don't say it isn't!" exclaimed Terra.

"I'm not saying it isn't. Ek! That food!" explained Luna.

"Told you!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Cyborg, this is no time for joking! Luna, please. Turn Robin back." asked Raven politely.

"Ugh! Fine!" agreed Luna. Then she whipped her hand and a cage with a hamster in it.

"_rub otni latrom that nrut, os em gonna how esoht htiW_!" said Luna in gibberish. Then the cage disappeared and Robin was back to being Robin.

"What did she say?" asked Terra whispering to Raven.

"She reversed the spell by saying the spell backwards." answered Raven whispering back.

"What gives you the right- FOOD!" exclaimed Robin, not finishing his sentence he quickly ran to Beast Boy's "breakfast."

"Dude! Slow down! Your gonna barf it all up!" exclaimed Beast Boy as the entire pot of food disappeared, well the pot was left, but the food wasn't.

"Man! I haven't seen ANYONE finish Beast Boy's, "breakfast." said Cyborg stoping at Beast Boy's to make air quotations on breakfast.

"Dude! My breakfast isn't that bad. Right?" asked Beast Boy waiting for an answer, but everyone was mumbling except for Robin he was to busy trying to finish his… "breakfast."

"Aw dudes!" added Beast Boy with his head on the table.

"Hmm. Yum! Alright now what the hell were you thinking ,Luna! A HAMSTER! REALLY!" yelled Robin spitting everywhere.

"Well! I was tired and you didn't care! Soooo, I turned you into a hamster. Your lucky I didn't turn you into a fly and squash you!" exclaimed Luna smiling.

Robin stammered trying to find the right comeback but he didn't have one.

"Hmph! I think we're done here! So, if you excuse me I need to meditate." said Luna smirking and walking away up to the roof.

When she reached the roof she crossed her legs and started to levitate then she began to meditate.

When she was on that same piece of small ground only this time the memories were gone… it became a nightmare! All she saw was Slade. Slade and her. Slade and her killing someone(which never happened), Slade first coming to her, Slade and her thats it!

"No. No. No, no, no, no! NO!" screamed Luna.

Meanwhile _inside _the Tower in the kitchen.

"Why? Why, Raven, do you have such an annoying, self-centered, stupid, obnoxious, sister?!" yelled Robin not spitting this time.

"She's none of those things! She's just confused, thats all." explained Raven at least trying to.

"I doubt it!"

"Robin, it was her first day! And all you did was question her! Did you ever take time to think about how she would feel if all you thought was, "she's untrustworthy, a villain, a-a a… monster." explained Raven making a very good point.

Robin didn't say anything. Neither did the others.

"I'm going to see if she's alright." said Raven leaving them.

When Raven reached the roof, she saw Luna meditating, bit there was something else to… she was mumbling something but it was to quite to tell what.

Raven obviously thought something was wrong so she took Luna's hands and meditated _into _Luna's meditation.

"Luna. Luna. Luna! Luna!" called Raven.

"Raven? Is that you?" whispered a voice.

"Luna? Why are you whispering?" asked Raven.

"Trust me. Reach your hand out." whispered the voice.

Raven did exactly what the whispering voice said and when she did a hand touched her's and when it did she disappeared and she could see Luna.

"A disappearing spell. Wow. Your more advanced in magic than I thought." said Raven.

"Shhh. Quite he'll hear you." whispered Luna.

"Who?" whispered Raven.

"Him." whispered Luna, pointing to a man… Slade.

"Come on out ,Luna. You have no choice. Your bound to me eternally! No one can release the spell." called Slade.

Luna wrote in Raven's thoughts:

_When I was his apprentice he made me cast a spell to bind us eternally. I didn't want to because I couldn't find a reverse spell, but he made me. He said if I didn't then he'd hurt someone very dear to me._

Raven wrote back:

_Why would you ever go to ,Slade?_

_He said he could help me._

_And you believed him?_

_That's the first time I met him sooo he seemed like a nice guy._

_Well then you don't know him at all._

_I didn't until he was done training me, then sent me on my very first mission. I didn't say no, because the monks always taught me __**"If you are told to do something and it is not right then make a plan don't get in a fight." **_

_They're all about peace. Anyway I went and before I left I changed clothes. Then I never came back. And I never saw him again, till now._

_Why didn't you tell me or anyone?_

_Because I haven't seen him for almost 6 months I didn't think it mattered!_

_Well it does!_

_Sorry._

_We gotta get out of mediation…_

_We can't!_

_Give me a second._

Raven started mumbling an incantation.

"Well you've used an invisibility spell. That won't shield you for long!" said Slade mumbling his own incantation.

Then when he was done he reached out for Luna.

"Raven! HURRY!" screamed Luna.

Then finally Raven was done they disappeared.

"Raven!" yelled Luna.

"I'm right here." said Raven.

"I was so scared!" said Luan reaching out for Raven, Raven did the same to comfort her. She had the same problem(her father).

"I know."

"I wish I could do something!"

Raven pulled away.

"You can! Talk to ,Selene, again?" asked Raven not even sure that her plan would work.

"Maybe, but I don't want to go back again!" answered Luna shaking.

"We'll just have to try."

After they finished the went inside the Tower and told Robin and everybody what happened.

"So, you and ,Slade, bonded? Ewwww! That's TOTALLY GROOOOSS! Dude!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, is an idiot but he's gotta point! GROOOOOOOSS!" agreed Cyborg.

"Slade, is a master of killing couldn't you see that?" asked Terra looking sympathetic.

"Well, the dark stuff was kinda you know… but he seemed sincere about what he said, until the first mission. That's when he told me to bind us eternally." replied Luna wishing she'd never had met him. Then again if she hadn't then she would have never met her sister.

"We know that this has been a hard time for you so we did something while you and Raven were up there. Follow me." said Robin walking upstairs, past some doors and to the guest room.

When they walked in the room was different. It had a Night Sky Theme, the walls were a dark royal blue color, with a quarter moon on the ceiling, and the constellations and other stars painted along with the moon, there was a queen sized bed, with a white canopy, and the bedding was BEAUTIFUL! Silk bedding, the color of the night sky, in the room was a giant bookcase with scrolls of the olden days and spell books(all kinds, dark magic, locater spells, good magic, etc.), there was a black desk for studying with a matching chair, and a window seat with pillows and cushion the color of white pearl, and next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp also the color of white pearl, and the closet had some clothes in it, glittery black, white, red, and gold dresses, and a dresser in the closet, with jeans, shorts, and tees in all colors.

"This is AMAZING! You did all this for me?" asked Dreamer in awe.

"Yep! This is sorta our way of saying sorry. For jumping to conclusions about you and ,Slade." answered Cyborg playing with his fingers.

"Yes. We- I mean, I am am sorry for judging you before I got the chance to get to know you." said Robin holding out his hand in apology.

"Apology accepted." replied Dreamer shaking Robin's hand.

"Soo, do you still wanna join?"

"I'd be glad to!"


End file.
